CodyR's Multiple Personalities
'''CodyR '''was a WWE-Club user notable for her activity in the World Wrestling Destiny Game and the WWE-Club SIM Federation. She was part of a scandal that led to her banning as a result of having multiple screen names. Here is the text of the post that announced her banning. The post was written by reyflyinfury619 , a WCSF moderator: ---- We've got a huge piece of news that affects everybody in the WCSF, so bear with me. {C}The following users have been banned from the site, and their characters are to be fired immediately: {C}CodyR (Jenah Rose, TBK) Stratusfied619 (Dylan Kyle, Roxanne Moore) Shadowsixx (Veronica Stevens) Gambit (Lauren Lockhart) Diablo (M-80) Kaoticdude (Kamikaze Strike, Arisa) Cataclysm (Ronan Romalotti) Frostbite (Carmine Maloi) RookRyder (Zane Francouer) {C}Now, the explanation. {C}For a couple months now, I've had a sneaking suspicion that these people were actually one person. They used the same grammar in their matches, had the same shared interests (particularly comic book characters), and created their own "clique" on the board that caused some disruption while working with other people. They talked up each other's characters, but didn't really pay other people's too much attention. Recently, several of these people all took "breaks" at exactly the same time, then came back at exactly the same time. {C}At first I made a joke of it and just thought it was all coincidence, but over time I became more convinced that this was actually the case. Today, I asked Cris to run the IPs through the system, and it turns out that every one of these people was, in fact, the same user. There was one other account besides these that was included in the mass ban, a user known as EstherA. Stratusfied was also caught in this scenario because he had originally introduced EstherA to the site as a friend of his. However, EstherA (just like Stratusfied) does not actually exist. {C}Clearly, this is against forum rules and WCSF rules, as well. This person took advantage of our system, putting characters into smaller divisions in order to more quickly work up the ranks. They used these accounts to hype up their own characters, and to convince other people to do the same. They even created multiple MSN and Twitter accounts to communicate with people off the site. This is quite pathetic, and will not be tolerated. {C}This obviously presents a set of challenges for us as a fed, because some of these were major characters. Dylan Kyle will be instantly stripped of the International Title and be written out. Most of these characters will be unceremoniously dumped, never to be heard from again. We will vacate the International Title and have the match at Meltdown crown a new champion. {C}This also presents a set of challenges for the Starlets division. We now have very few starlets remaining, the most prominent being our current champion Natalie Marie, and Nicola Manson. We encourage the remaining starlet writers to come forth and offer their opinions as o how we proceed with the division from here. {C}We figured that you all deserved an explanation, as this mass banning affects every single one of you. Many of you have worked with this person, so you deserve to know what happened. That is why we decided to post this announcement. {C}If you have any other questions, thoughts or anything else, post them in this thread. We've got some planning to do as mods to rework some of the plans we had in place, but as always, we will recover and continue to put on the best shows possible. Thanks guys! -